


Once in a lifetime

by Melly1991



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melly1991/pseuds/Melly1991
Summary: When your parents work for the government and you are a curious teenager, the world looks rosy. But when you get into their war it's suddenly a lot darker. If your own life depends on it and you have to choose between life and death, what do you choose? It happened to Amy Campbell.* Author Note *The characters all belong to the author or maker who created them. Amy Campbell and other characters - appearing in the future - are mine.Also, English is not my native language. I apologize for the mistakes that will be made.





	Once in a lifetime

_Sam Witwicky._ I had heard his name before. But where? Perhaps it was the voice of my father who had ever said his name. Also  _Autobots, aliens..._ It all sounded familiar to me. But now I looked at a file on my mother's laptop. Secret government files that could not be seen by my eyes. But every teenager was curious, right? Especially when real aliens came in. _Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet_ ... What was going on with these idiotic names? Humanity was not alone after all. So far, everything was a big secret to the people. Did you imagine what a mass of hysteria broke out when they found out? The Autobots were here with the best intenions, but the Decepticon wanted to destroy earth. Not the wisest decision it seems. There leader - from the Autobots - named Optimus Prime did everything in his power to help this planet. I did not know who he was or what he looked like, but i was his biggest fan. I could not believe my parents were working on this, knew about this aliens and not telling me anything. Seventeen may not be eighteen, but I could keep a secret. I frowned my eyebrows while I clicked through the file. Several countries in the world were busy transferring their armies to their borders. If they not resolve this quickly, war would break out. And who could blame them? They didn't knew anything about these creatures or the mission they were on. They also talked about some strange code ... and that the best teams in the country were busy trying to hack this.   
Fun fact about me? My name is Amy Campbell. I am seventeen and i consider myself one of the best hackers in the world. My nickname was Beareroftruth. When i was fifteen i hacked into NASA... posted there files online. When i was sixteen i hacked into the files of my own goverment. Not long after the FBI was knocking on our door. Not kicking, knocking. Why? Because my mother and father were important to the country. I mean that they are indispensable. I can not tell everything about them yet... But being there daughter meant i could do whatever the heck i wanted. I even was hired by the president because i had to break in on a computer who's data they needed it. Don't get me wrong, i loved every second it. Nowadays i am bored. I don't go to school - well homeschool - and that means not having any classmates or friends. I sighed. It's not so crazy that a child with my life was bored. But every minute I spent on this file woke up my curiosity even more. I wanted to meet these strange creatures and it did not matter to me if I got house arrest for the rest of my life. Breaking into the base where my was my mom was, was worth the blame. All I needed was a computer that I could connect to their technology. And so i went.  
  


Believe me or not i did not live faraway from where they work. The base was twenty minutes from our home. Taking a taxi was therefore the best option. But I certainly did go to the frontdoor, no on the corner was a better idea. Those diotic soldiers would send me away with before their eyelids could flash. It was ridiculous that their own daughter could not just walk in. When I was younger and they refuse to tell me about what kind of work they were doing, i dig up just as long as i needed to break in. All their secrets on a simple screen. Since then, we had the agreement that they would share certain things with me. Until now... Over my dead body because that was exactly what I wanted to know. And if they wouldn't tell me, i would get the information myself. As I attached my portable to their door lock, I watched the two men in the front. They were so incredibly stupid. That a girl of my age was so smart. It was too ridiculous to describe. With a simple pushon the button, the door opened and I could walk in. It was noisy. I heard different voices, fighting sounds and something i hadn't heard before.  
'Who the hell are you?' The voice behind me was loud and certainly not human.   
I did my best to swallow the drought in my throat. As I turned around, I tried to keep myself under control. What did I do?  
My eyes could not record what was in front of me. A car in the form of a robot ... How was this possible? This had to be a nightmare ...  
I heard my own scream ... My legs made an attempt to flee. I started running though I did not know where to. Faster and faster while I heard the footsteps of the beast behind me. It was a mistake to come here. Suddenly there was an alarm, shut doors while I wanted to get away. Far away from her.  
'Amy Campbell.'  
Her voice had never sounded so well in my ears. She was here, my mother.  
"Mom." The panic was audible. "We must leave here. Did you see them? They are dangerous. "  
"They are nog dangerous and what the hell are you doing here?"  
I began to stutter like a child of three, who did not knew the words yet.  
"I-i-I wanted to see them. They are here to kill. One came down to me-and-and- "  
"That was Ironhide and he's not here to kill you. First of all, you should not be here. Your curiousty still give you a lot of problems, lady. The whole base is ready to start a war, because you've searched through our files again. If your father hear about this..."  
No denial was necessary. She already had seen the look of my face.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't say sorry to me. You can tell Ironhide your sorry. He's there," she said while her finger was on the black car I'd seen a couple of minutes before. He stood opposite of a yellow car with arms crossed. If you could call it arms.  
"Go. Now."  
Nervously I waved from one feet to the other.  
'Mr. Ironhide.'  
He looked down. Logical, since I had to be a gnome for him.  
'Sorry. I realize now that I responded exaggerated. "  
"Do not worry, young one. It's fine. Go back to your mother, she's waiting for you. "  
When I looked behind my back, I saw my mom was watching us.  
I swallowed again and then held my hand in front of him.  
"Still.. I am sorry. I said that you were a killer. "  
Slowly he grabbed my hand with two of his big fingers and shook my hand.  
"You're forgiven. Now go."

As I walked back, I almost collided with a red with blue car or robot or autobot.  
'Hello Amy.'  
Confused I shook my head.  
'Who are you?'  
"I'm Optimus Prime. Leader of the car and working with your parents."  
"Eh, hello, i think."


End file.
